


You, to Me

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Good and Evil, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: Like two sides of a coinOpposite, yet relatedOne without the otherCan never be.





	You, to Me

You are

Light, to my darkness

Courage, to my fear

Kindness, to my cruelty

Selflessness, to my selfishness

Love, to my hate.

Like two sides of a coin

Opposite, yet related

One without the other

Can never be.

I am

The fear of the world

The darkness, cruelty, selfishness, hate.

I am all that was and all that is and all that ever will be

Evil.

You are

The light of the world

The courage, kindness, selflessness, love.

You are all that was and all that is and all that ever will be

Good.

Like winter is to summer

I exist to make you all the sweeter

You exist to make me all the more bitter.

You and me.

Me and you.

Opposites

Yet not.

Enemies

Yet not.

The sum of our parts

Make Good and Evil

But we are not

Merely that.

We are ourselves.

Different, yet the same inside.

Still people. Still human. Still living.

Still us.

For now.


End file.
